


Musical Therapy

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loved to listen to music and lose himself in the melodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Therapy

"This is so fucking typical of you!"

"Oh, really?" was the sarcastic reply. "How so?"

"Burying yourself in work because you’re too much of a fucking coward to face the problems at home!"

"I only took the extra shifts because we need the money. You said so yourself, we could use it."

A growl sounded. "I don’t care about the money. I miss you! You’re never home when I am and when you are, you’re too tired to talk. I’m getting sick of it!"

Silence followed the exclamation, until eventually one of them whispered, "You know, what? Screw you."

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" came the shouted response, seconds before the door slammed.

~

Danny’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, as it always did during a fight and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

The sound of the door slamming closed seemed to be still echoing through the silent apartment even though it had been an hour since Tim left. 

Sixty whole minutes and Danny hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch. 

He didn’t know what to do; Tim was pissed at him and he was equally as pissed at his lover. 

Danny hadn’t meant for everything to spill out like that, but weeks of going to bed alone and waking up to no one had made him resentful of the other CSI.

He had tried to bring up his irritation in causal conversation but the words came out wrong and before he knew it, they were at each other’s throats.

With a sigh he threw the remote control on the coffee table. Watching TV wasn’t doing anything to distract his attention away from the fight.

Music was the one thing Danny knew would be able to hold his focus for longer than five seconds. He headed the bedroom and grabbed his iPod from where it was lying on the dresser.

He loved lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he let himself be surrounded by the rhythm and melody.

Danny allowed himself a small smile as he fell back against the pillows, putting on his headphones and turning the iPod on; Tim was always telling him he had horrible taste in music and that anyone who chose to look through the tracks would instantly know the owner was gay.

But Danny didn’t care; he knew what music he liked and what he didn’t like. And if his likes made it blatantly obvious that he slept with a man, so be it.

He closed his eyes as he let the words of the song wash over him and as he listened he couldn’t help the tears that began to fall.  
 _  
Me and you, we’re different  
_ _Don’t always see eye to eye  
_ _You go left and I go right  
_ _And sometimes we even fight_

_That don’t mean that  
_ _I won’t need a friend  
_ _You and me, we’re in this  
_ _‘til the end_

_I think we’re on our way  
_ _Through all the lows and highs  
_ _Need you by my side singin’_

_I think we’re on our way  
_ _To better days  
Let’s say we turn the page  
_ _Move on from all the times  
_ _Should’ve laughed not cried_

_What is there more to say  
_ _I think we’re on our way_

_Together we’ll weather  
_ _Many storms as family  
_ _That bond is forever  
_ _Bigger than most anything_

_The love I feel for you  
_ _Grows everyday  
_ _The more we get to  
_ _Learn from our mistakes_

_Someday soon I’ll need advice  
_ _Hope you’re there  
_ _To shed some light  
_ _  
And maybe one day  
_ _You’ll be wanting mine  
_ _And we can be there  
_ _For each other_

_I think we’re on our way  
_ _To better days_  
Let’s say we turn the page…

Danny’s eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his torso. He had been so absorbed in the song, he hadn’t even heard someone enter the apartment.

A frown crinkled Tim’s forehead as the brunette ran his hand over his lover’s cheeks, drying his tears. 

Somewhere in the middle their apologies met and disappeared in a soft kiss.

"I’m sorry," Danny whispered, looking into Tim’s dark brown eyes. 

The corners of Tim’s mouth turned up in a smile. "Me too," he murmured against the younger man’s mouth. "I’ll drop some shifts," he swore.

Danny put a finger over his lips, silencing him as he pulled him onto the bed next to him. "Tomorrow," he stated. "We’ll talk about it tomorrow."

Tim smiled and turned off his lover’s iPod, rolling his eyes at the song playing, before tightening his arms around Danny, pulling him closer and falling asleep.


End file.
